


Patience

by TigerLily



Category: NYPD Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Partners come and go, but stakeouts remain the same....long and boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

As stakeouts went, John’s last one had been fairly routine.

Gallons of bad coffee.

Heartburn from greasy, overcooked fast food.

Candy bar wrappers strewn throughout the unmarked car.

The backseat was a homeless person’s dream with a week’s worth of the New York Times and The Wall Street Journal.

Lackluster conversation.

Combat naps.

Walks around the block to stretch cramped legs, relieve bursting bladders and to get a little fresh air.

John’s nerves had been stretched to the breaking point by the second day. He had even contemplated committing a minor crime just so he could get away from his temporary partner for more than fifteen minute intervals.

Greg Medavoy had proven to be a walking case of nervous habits and odd idiosyncrasies. A less patient person would have choked the living shit out of him ten minutes after getting in the car with him.

It had made the hours go by agonizingly slow.


End file.
